


Musik

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [16]
Category: Only Death - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, M/M, Music, Passion
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Musik

**16 | Musik**

Musik war schon immer ein Teil von Armins Leben gewesen.  
Das Erste an das er sich überhaupt erinnern konnte, war die Stimme seiner Mutter, die ihn sanft in den Schlaf sang.  
Besuche in der Kirche. Am meisten hatte er die Besuche zu Weihnachten geliebt.  
Musiker auf den Straßen, die ihre Passion mit Anderen teilten.  
All das war ein Teil von ihm.

Und Armin liebte es, diesen Teil nun mit Thierry teilen zu können.  
Dem Menschen, der ihm nun alles bedeutete. Auch wenn sie sich am Anfang erst aneinander gewöhnen hatten müssen.

Nun standen sie in Thierrys kleinem Zimmer.  
Armin hatte seine Hand fest an Thierrys Taille gelegt, in der anderen hielt er Thierrys.

„Bist du bereit?“ fragte er den Jüngeren noch einmal, welcher zögernd nickte.

Armin hörte die meiste Zeit belanglose Musik in seinem Kopf. Sie war immer da, er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Und zum Takt dieser Klänge begann er sich nun langsam mit Thierry zu bewegen.  
Der Größere war am Anfang etwas unbeholfen, doch er verstand schnell, dass es besser war Armins Führung zu folgen.  
Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie schneller und schneller durch den kleinen Raum tanzten. Armin summte nun auch die Melodie vor sich hin, sodass sie sie Beide hören konnten.

Es war schön, seine Leidenschaft und seine Liebe erneut mit jemandem teilen zu können.  
Und er hoffte, dass es auch noch lange so bleiben würde.


End file.
